


【卡带】（车）打完四战当然就是要回家日堍啦

by yscs000



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, 卡带
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yscs000/pseuds/yscs000
Summary: 战后背景。少量柱斑提及。理论老司机实战妈卖批.六代目卡×在山洞没少被迫听柱斑起♂舞故事然鹅好像并没什么卵用.前boss土。互宠，全糖无刀，放心食用。





	【卡带】（车）打完四战当然就是要回家日堍啦

失策了。

贤十的某人忍不住心想。

即使在之前仔细拜读了自来也的大作，也有仔细做好前戏和润滑，真正操作起来也还是困难重重。

卡卡西扶着自己的性器，试图再插入深一点，却被那甬道紧紧裹挟着，动弹不得。而带土紧抿的双唇以及额上淌落的汗珠也昭示着身为被插入一方的窘态。

“辣鸡……混、混蛋卡卡西……疼！……太疼了！”嘴上骂骂咧咧地喊着疼，身体却没有什么抗拒的举动，甚至不自觉地把腿张大了些以便于身上人的进入。

“带土，要不然还是你来吧。”忍不住叹了口气，看着带土疼痛的样子，卡卡西心疼得要命。布满身下人半边身体的伤疤有如浸了毒汁的鞭子，一下一下抽打在他的心上。

他的英雄本可以不用承受这些的。

打定了主意，卡卡西尝试着把插入到一半的性器抽出带土的身体，却在被察觉到意图的第一时间遭到了身下人身体力行的阻拦。

带土的大腿紧紧地扣住了卡卡西的腰身。

“闭嘴！笨蛋卡卡西……我可、可不像你，天天研究那些……嗯……小黄书……”

某前任boss模糊重点避重就轻的一套向来玩得熟练——虽然没阅读过那些小黄书，但和忍界知名基佬.gay得不分场合.第一柱间吹.宇智波斑呆过那么长时间，对于男人和男人之间的那档子事他绝对要比卡卡西了解一万倍。

就是因为了解才一定要自己当被插入的那一个——即使是强悍如斑，在第一次做受方的时候，也着实吃了不少苦头。有木遁细胞的自己还好说，真要换成笨卡卡那个小细身板，做完搞不好半条命都要丢掉。

嗯，他才没有不忍心，只是单纯地不想搞出人命而已。

“嗯好。”卡卡西没察觉到带土的小九九，事实上他现在全部的心神都被下身连接之处牵系着，大脑正飞速运转着思考如何能顺利地结合。

卡卡西是向来自认情重于欲的人。作为忍者，很多时候甚至连情也要舍弃掉，更别提肉体的欲望。

这是远甚于情欲的、更深层次的欲望，在催使着他跟他的挚友他的爱人他的独一无二无可取代的英雄建立牢不可破的链接。

他绝不能忍受他的英雄再一次离开他。

“换个姿势吧。”他沉着声音说道。这回却绝口不提由带土主导了。

被难以深入的结合卡得难受的带土从善如流地把姿势改为跪伏，臀部高高撅起的姿态让卡卡西得以清楚地看到刚才被自己弄得微微发红的穴口。

卡卡西顿时感到下身一阵紧绷。

又倒了些润滑剂，他用手指草草地开拓几下，便不由分说地把利刃重推入带土的体内。

大约是改换了体位的缘故，这次的进入顺利了不少，卡卡西没费多大功夫便把性器整个埋了进去。

“啊！”疼痛连带着羞耻，带土难耐地叫出了声，他怀甚至怀疑卡卡西下一刻就会把他的肠子捅穿。明明都是男人，为什么卡卡西的那个尺寸要那么夸张啊，这家伙青春期的时候是吃了秘药吗。他自暴自弃地想着。

这时候一只手探了过来，攥着带土的性器开始来回抚弄。

疼得不行，反而激发了心理上的某种快感，带土刚才被弄得萎软的欲望在卡卡西手里重新充血肿胀起来。

明明同是成年男性，都是刀口舔血的忍者，不知怎么的卡卡西的手却比自己的手要细腻不少。好舒服啊。带土迷迷糊糊地心想。

“卡卡西……你个混蛋……”

听到身下人明显口不对心的话语，卡卡西的眼底染上了几分笑意，开始了在带土的身体里缓缓的抽动。

“我……我想射了！”

本来是由卡卡西套弄着前面的，可随着情欲逐渐到达极致，卡卡西略显轻柔的动作已经没法满足带土，他只得就着后面被卡卡西不断抽送的姿势，使劲地摆动身体，让肉茎在卡卡西手掌里大力挤压、摩擦。

卡卡西配合地往深处顶入了几下，很快就感觉到手掌被湿热的液体沾染。

带土的高潮持续了很久——他射得又多又急，粘稠的白色液体顺着卡卡西的指缝淌下，滴落在深色的床单上，留下数朵淫靡的印迹。

被高潮时不断收缩痉挛的肠道吸吮着，卡卡西不得不深吸了好几口气，才忍耐住没有被夹得直接倾泻在他的身体里。

带土刚刚经历过高潮的身体绵软着不足以支撑跪伏的姿势，卡卡西便顺势将他的身体转过来面对他。正面的插入不比背面那样顺利，却让卡卡西的心里有一种奇妙的满足感。

卡卡西忍不住俯下身，在带土胸口，那个曾被他亲手穿透的地方轻轻吮吻。虽然现在带土的身体是完好无损，但他总有种错觉，这里依然存在一个空洞，由他亲手造就、贯穿了带土胸膛的巨大空洞。

带土低下头便看到一头银毛凑在自己身前。  
他隐约能感受到身上人此刻的想法，那是情欲，又不只是情欲。

他只是觉得，不能让笨卡卡再胡思乱想下去了。

“卡卡西，来，填满我。”带土听见自己慵懒而带着沙哑的声音说道。

“……好。”

————————  
“卡卡西，说实话，你是不是在战场上就对我有这种想法了？”

“……嗯……嗯？”

“就那个骑在我身上的姿势，怪不得后来别人看我俩的眼神都怪怪的。我当时还以为他们是惧怕我这个坏人……嗯……卡卡西？六代目大人？”

带土扭头一看，身边的人已经合着眼睡着了。

嗤，明明是个连做这种事情都会疲倦得睡过去的精少废，却总爱揽一大堆责任在自己身上，是嫌自己还不够累吗？

看样子真得想办法把漩涡鸣人的继任赶紧提上日程了。

心里吐槽了一大堆“辣鸡”“赝品”，却到底还是没有吵醒他的意思。

带土轻轻地用手搭住卡卡西的腰，用一种多年未曾有过的、依偎的姿态，慢慢贴近了他的身体。

“晚安，笨卡卡。”

fin


End file.
